


Only So Much Stitches Can Do

by Imjustalamezombie13



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut?, F/M, Gorey, I'll update this as I go, Idk what I'm doing l o l, Reader is Force-Sensative, Slow Burn, altering this a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9847523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustalamezombie13/pseuds/Imjustalamezombie13
Summary: You are a Force-Sensitive healer for the Empire (although the Empire does not know about the Force-sensitivity). The war has not affected you so much as you as your job is to provide physical therapy and healing to your patients, and no one has suspected you of being Force-Sensitive. Until now, when Kylo Ren is on your healing base after The Finializer is destroyed.DISCLAIMER: depending on how this goes I have no idea if I'll continue you this or nor; highly depends. And Kylo for sure won't be in the first chapter (and it's a slow burn). So yeah this story might not be for you if you're looking for porn without plot. I have no idea what direction this will go so I'm up for suggestions if you want to include it in the comments. Or on my tumblr, so yeah.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wherever the art of medicine is loved, there is also a love of humanity.

Green. Brown. Blue.

Green was the grass that tickled and soothed your feet as your little running legs took you to find plush herbs for your Bubba. Also, green was the jungle that embraced you in every direction you ran, chattering and thriving with the lively creatures it embraced as well. Brown was the softly warm ground that supported and encouraged your feet to run as fast as they could, marking the soles of your feet to be always tinted with dirt after a long day of scavenging plants. Blue was the many different shades throughout the sky you'd obsessively observe, even as your Bubba scolded you for slacking on your studies while you daydreamed of the sky. The shades could go from the softest of blues to the dark mysterious blues that always fascinated you to no end.

Bubba was not related you, but you secretly viewed her as a mother. She merely stated you were not born, but merely presented to the planet at age four. You took her word for it as you did not have any prior knowledge of meeting anyone else, but her, as you climbed out of your little metal pod as she beckoned you to her with the astonished traces still on her face, a long time ago. Bubba was an emotionless woman that scared you, but loved her as you would sometimes make her crack a smile with your childish mishaps in her hut. She took you in and began to teach you lessons of meditation, herbal medicine, and special 'gifts' that she could somehow tell you had, but you didn't really feel anything special about yourself. She was an odd, strict, and perplexing woman that would keep you baffled constantly at the amount of knowledge and tricks she presented you with the three years you shared together. Bubba wasn't even her real name, but the nickname you happily gave her as she refused to tell you her official name, nonetheless she took the playful nickname with a minuscule smile edging at her lips. Further, she never gave knowledge about her age to you, but the small wrinkles that made a slow journey to her face, along with the few hints of grey immersed in her her hair, made you guess she had experienced some years of solitude in the jungle.

"Patience."

"But Bubba-", you whined before her face contorted in a way to make you hush.

"Find your core, focus on your breathing, and reach out with your mind, child."

Huffing, you tried again to sense a bigger radius around the hut you established last week. The day was humid, sweat was trickling down you forehead, the bugs were relentless with their noises, and you tried desperately to concentrate on your breathing.

"Stop being distracted. Focus on your breathing." She snipped as she focused on her own mediation across from you.

It was always a mystery how she always knew where your were, or how distracted you got during meditations no matter how hard you tried to conceal it. You were merely an open book, and Bubba was an avid reader.

It had taken you two exhausting hours that day to accomplish widening your radius around the hut; you danced with a small furry, yet friendly, animal outside the hut in celebration yelling with glee. Bubba merely watched from the aged door and turned around, but she did not turn around fast enough as you caught a small smile on her face before she retreated into the hut.

Messenger birds where sent rapidly throughout the next day, which was not unusual thing as birds usually go through the jungle to get the the two villages that Bubba's hut was sandwiched in between, but it heighten your curiosity with the copious amount of birds flying through. You were even surprised that Bubba had received a letter from a messenger bird as well.

"Bubba, what does it say? What does it say?" The curiosity was eating at you and you **had** to know. There was a long pause.

"Nothing, child. You can get the day off today. Go play with the messenger bird; I have to mediate right now." Something in her voice was off. It was mixture of urgency, yet sadness, while masked in with her emotionless facade.

"Okay, Bubba.."

The day was filled with running and laughter despite the dreaded humidity, and you even accomplished in some mimicked tricks of throwing small pebbles with your mind the way Bubba did in a couple of your 'special' lessons. It was dusk when you came into the hut with your bird companion, everything around the hut was silent, which made your senses a bit uneasy. Only certain occasions when Bubba was stern with you, or with Eugene, a merchant from one of the villages, would aggravate her she would make the jungle go silent. You slowly went on with the messenger bird, quieting your feet each step you went. Bubba sat next to the fire in a mediation pose, although not quite meditating. As the door creaked shut, Bubba stood up and gave the messenger bird a letter and sent it off with the letter marked with Eugene's name on it.

"We will be going to the village on the right of the jungle tomorrow. We will be leaving early, child."

"Yes, Bubba."

The morning was chilly despite the slow rising sun warmed up the jungle by now. There was a hush around the jungle that sparked alarm and amazement from you as the jungle was always a vocal guardian, and for once it was not Bubba's doing. The village was bustling regardless of how early it was as mothers talked swiftly at their children, tidying them quickly and double checking over every inch of them. There was young adults too running around talking amongst one another in a hastily whisper filled with concern and excitement that made you want to run up and listen in on. Usually it was bustling midday when Bubba would take you to town to sell herbs and medicine to Eugene, and occasionally sewn clothing, but **nothing** busy as this. Bubba calmly walked to Eugene's shop of mixed assortments that made you question if the creature even organized anything he had.

"Hello, madam. I've got your letter in time to make proper arrangements. They will be arriving in one hour, but you don't need to wait in line as I already reserved a spot." He clicked with his accent.

"Good. She will be of great use. She knows a bit of herbal medicine practices and techniques." Bubba stated.

"I assumed so. I took the liberty of telling them that. They will put in great consideration for you." There was a great underline tone that made you uneasy when Eugene stated 'consideration' for Bubba that you couldn't put your finger on.

And with that Bubba and you left to wander around the village for an hour, moreover to the bakery to get two pastries and sit down in an space between to closed shops. You have only had a pastry only once a year, granted it was a bit expensive as ingredients were hard to come by for pastries on this planet, but for Bubba to have purchased you two was boggling in itself. You bit happily into your beloved pastries savoring the sugar, jelly, and drizzled frosting it had.

"In a couple of minutes, you will see me no longer." Bubba calmly stated. The process of shoveling the pastry to your mouth was stopped abruptly to understand what she had just said.

"What, Bubba?"

"My child, you have a gift that will not being beneficial to anyone if you stay here with me. Although, I do not like the people I'm sending you off to, you must go. It is your only chance. You will obey me on this." Bubba said sternly, "You must remember everything I have taught you, yes? You must work on all the lessons yourself now, but do **not** let them know about it no matter what. Remember what I taught you about hiding your 'special' gift?"

"Y-yes, Bubba." You sniffed nodding your head till the tears were spilling. How could she not tell you this ahead of time? Wasn't she practically your mother now? Did all mothers send their children away like this? Was she tired of your silly antics, and inability to concentrate at times?

"Now stop crying, child. This is for your own good. I'm doing this because I care for your future and nothing else." She sharply said, but there was a certain taint of sadness of her voice that dripped in.

"B-but Bubba wha- what will I do without y-you!?" You hiccuped loudly with snot now flowing down your nose. Tears were shedding furiously. How could she do this?

"You will do fine, child. Stop that crying this instant, **now**." She irritatingly said. "Here. I was waiting for a day like this to arrive to give you this. It was in the capsule you came on."

A long silver chain was brought out of the side pocket of her loose dress, and what gleamed and sparkled was some kind of crystal that seemed to be crackling alive in subtle pulsations. Perhaps you were imagining that. Or were you?

"I need you to keep this hidden at all times, just use the techniques about your 'special' powers on this chain to hide it. I believe in you, child." You've only heard Bubba's tone go fully soft only once in the three years together; to hear it now made you want to weep even more. She placed the necklace around your neck and put it underneath your shirt swiftly in case anyone was looking. "Now dry your tears. We should be going to Eugene now. Come along."

The walk to Eugene's shop was agony with every moving step you wanted to run back to the hut to memorize every detail in there, or put your toes on the familiar dirt one more time. But no there was no time for that now. Eugene was outside locking his shop, when Bubba started to talk she was interrupted by shouts and gasps from the villages that made you turn your head to the sky.

A handful of dark gray ships you've never seen before started to descend the sky and prepared for landing, people were frantic but stayed in place whispering as the ships stilled.

White armored soldiers walked in formation while a couple men in uniforms got out to meet the chief of the village, you had not seen him fully clad in expensive clothing until now. As conversation was held, while two of the uniformed men started to barking orders at the villagers saying that they had a short quota to fill and examinations will begin immediately.

"Well it is time to say goodbye to your companion, m'am. Shall I give you a minute? It will have to be quick." Eugene clicked. Bubba merely nodded while looking at you. He went off to a uniformed man.

"Goodbye, Bubba. I'll miss you so much." You said sorrowfully trying to hold back your tears.

"Goodbye, child. It was nice to have company for a change." Bubba said neutrally as she started to crouch to your level. "Please do not forget anything I taught you. You are a special girl that has so much potential than this jungle. You will make me proud, I just know it."

She had never openly and directly praised you like this at all. Your eyes grew wide and you nodded fast as you lost your voice from this surprise. Bubba was full of revelations today. Eugene started to walk up to Bubba.

"Everything is ready. They will accept her now." Eugene said, and Bubba nodded at this. She took your hand into his and looked at you so unfeeling that it scared you how quickly she could put her boundary up.

"Come now little one the first ship is almost packed." And it was indeed as it had only a handful of young adults and kids boarding it while the soldiers and uniforms men still examining the other villagers. Mothers were crying and fathers were trying to push their children in front, while young adults took either bold or scared steps forward to be first. Eugene led you to uniformed man that then pushed you forward to the ship motioning you to sit, which you complied hurriedly. The doors to the ship were about to shut and you looked to where Bubba had just been.

She had a tear streaming down her left cheek while putting a hand over her chest with a frown, then turned to head back to her hut in the loving jungle.

As the doors fully shut leaving you alone with strangers, you put your hand on your tunic to where the crystal was hidden underneath. You were on your own now.

 


	2. Commencement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is coming, and it is not good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Medicine, the only profession that labors incessantly to destroy the reason for its existence."- James Bryce

White. Grey. Black.

These were the three colors you would see consistently rather than your childhood greens, blues, and browns. White was omnipresent in the medical ward you were assigned to after rigorous tests, "education", and conditioning in your talent of treating patients with medicine and physical therapy. White was also the base color for the storm trooper's armor that was tainted in red on the rare occasions they were brought into the emergency unit of the ward. Grey was in the many neat, pressed uniforms that passed throughout the medical ward, and the mute color that clung to the metal walls through the base. Black was scattered about in the uniforms with beady-eyed and deadpan people accompanying those uniforms with tones that made your skin crawl. The night sky on this base was also pitch black like the uniforms, but the sky was not emotionless like those people. It spoke jumbled volumes, it had an incoherent personality, it wasn't the dark blue sky that embraced you when you were with Bubba. Yet, it still brought you a doubtful comfort that nestled in your chest and hid from prying eyes.

"Hey, our shift is done in 30 minutes. Want coffee after this?" Gracie softly asked as both of you were prepping medicine dosages for tomorrow's patients.

"Sure." you responded. Coffee was a necessary evil in occasions like these where it was the only opening for a conversation, although you still loathed it nonetheless. However, the occasional company was particularly pleasant now and then. Besides, usually the both of you made it a routine to offer each other coffee to tell each other something that shouldn't be shared unless it was behind closed doors.

Gracie was in her mid twenties, just as you were, and had a bright personality that impressed you. She was the most optimistic in every sense, in contrast to the multiple stone-cold personalities you encountered on base. Her heart shined like gold accompanied with a sharp cunning mind that made her quick on her feet. She had black pixie cut hair that fit her face brilliantly, and smooth dark skin. She grew up with her parents in a more modern civilization that was allied with the First Order, so she never felt the cruel teaching of the Youth Academy for kids that were either found, or sent by villages, by the First Order for their "education". Gracie was brought up in a contrasting upbringing that made you curious to ask about the experience, but you never did. You could only cling on to bits and pieces that she would sometimes mention between your "meetings" together.

It wasn't necessarily a friendship, more as a friendly obligation and common courtesy between you two to be associates as both of you were ranked as outstanding nurses on your base. Strong friendships were deemed toxic and demeaning by the First Order, especially around the storm troopers, therefore the rule was heavily ingrained across the Order. _Treat everyone with respect and dignity, but at a distance unless they are a benefit to you._ _Careful_ _though, traitors are among us._ Regardless, people still had friendships in secret, or just viewed it as a way to benefit themselves by interacting with the other person; people too were social to dive into complete solitude in a place like this. And whether you wanted to admit it or not, even without the benefit of getting information from Gracie you would still come to her quarters if she'd ask and vise versa, although you would never tell her any personal secrets, and neither would she.

Gracie's quarters were not far as both of you exited the medical ward along with other staff members getting off their shift; the medical staff was stationed near the ward in case an event of multiple patients were brought here in critical condition, which was a rare occasion. She slide her card unlocking her room and beckoning to come into her modest living space. Practically every room was standard for all personnel on the base, except for superiors and doctors, they probably have much bigger rooms. The schematics of standard issue room were: small "living room" issued with an ordinary light grey couch, a narrow counter space in the corner with a common link on rare occasions you can request items to be sent to your rooms, then with two rooms squeezed in the back across from each other that was a bedroom and bathroom. The walls were a bland dark grey, and the floor a solid black. You didn't really complain about having small lodgings as you overheard some bases had shared lodgings and bathing areas, the only thing in common you had with those bases was a shared eating area. Besides, your base was situated on a deserted planet thus offering personnel to get their own cramped lodgings as it was far away from any action in the war, people weren't moving around a lot over here.

The coffee was brewing as both of you sat down sighing from finally sitting down from a hard day's work.

"You did not hear it from me, but there might be an influx of patients these next couple of months", Gracie said. Spreading of rumored information was absolutely forbidden upon in the First Order, but people still did it in secret. People sure do like to talk. "Doctor Lupin talked to me about how the war is somewhat getting intense up there. And since we have excellent physical therapy and treatment here they might start sending the patients down here, ya know, so they heal quickly and get back to whatever is happening."

"Doctor Lupin sure does talk a lot, huh?" You said in a sarcastic tone. "That will get him killed one day if he keeps blabbering about that in the medical ward to you." The coffee maker dinged in the background.

"Then what are we doing?" Gracie said as she got up.

"Merely elaborating on circulating misinformation." You smiled in a coy way.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Explain that to them when they take us away to reconditioning." Amusingly said Gracie as she rolled her eyes pouring both our mugs on the counter.

You stood up from the couch to grab your mug on the counter, also taking the initiative to grab the creams and sugar to somewhat make your bitterly pungent warm beverage somewhat drinkable to your standards.

"Anyway, why here? You would think on the bases closest to the action would be more than capable of serving that many patients besides some bases have Force-sensitive medics, from what I've heard, that can be put on the field." You said. You hated mentioning anything with the force in it unless it was absolutely necessary to make your points. Gracie still had no idea you were Force-sensitive, nor the chain with a Kyber crystal secretly on your neck that seemed heavier each day that passed by. Each day proving to the First Order of your treachery for not giving up information about your abilities. "It just seems a bit odd."

"I thought the same thing too when he told me. Apparently our base is the best out of all the bases not located near the war. We produce the most rapid results of healing given that we only have a couple 2-1B droids, and mostly new medical staff on base. Or so he told me." Gracie said sipping a bit of her coffee. She drank her coffee with only one dash of creamer, she was quite odd for doing that in your opinion. "And about the Force-sensitive medics, there is only so much they can do; there's only fifteen of them. They still have low amounts of force in them, remember? They only ones with high amounts are the Knights of Ren and I don't think I can imagine them healing anybody anytime soon", she snorted while taking another sip.

"Hm, I suppose you're right. I'll make sure our trainees are at their best next week with their patients just to prepare them for the coming months. I think they are starting to secretly miss you." You smirked while drinking from your own mug.

"Ha! They do? I guess they miss my subtle puns, who wouldn't?" She laughed, while you rolled your eyes. "In all honestly, I miss them too. I hardly see anyone now since I got to be the Doctor's apprentice. Although I love being in this positions I still think you should had it instead of me. You're very talented at this."

"Pft, nonsense. You earned it, you have been working hard since you got to Rhinnal State Medical Academy." It was true you should of had the position, but you didn't want it, even if the idea did intrigue you. You just wanted to heal people, not be in the position as a doctor's protégé; that would make you have more eyes on you than you already did. That would make them notice.

You only spent an two hours at Gracie's place before heading to the top floor of the base to get to your quarters. The room was more bare than Gracie's, but you didn't mind at all.

"Hello, loves." You said towards the three little plants as you went by them passing by your small shelf filled with data tapes of material you learned in Rhinnal State Medical Academy. The plants each costed a fortune, but you saved your credits over time to finally purchase these wonderful plants. Aloe, Kava, and Purple Coneflowers. Each one you'd replenish if you had ran out of them completely after using them with your patients in physical therapy. Yes, you did have advanced medicine and machines on the base to your disposal, but something still called to you to continue the use of herbal medicine towards caring for people regardless of any eye rolls (though no one, but Gracie, knew you still used it). Your "primitive" teachings from Bubba were far outdated than you had thought once furthering your knowledge of healing in the First Order, and they told you to strip away the knowledge of herbal medicine altogether. They had more advanced ways of healing people, which was not questionable at all, however you still rebelled silently in still using the three measly plants. It wouldn't penalize you anyway as the First Order did approve your order before obtaining the plants, as very few personnel did indulge in buying plants as it was encouraged by psychiatrists to be therapeutic (among other things) and strive towards efficient productivity within the organization. But at a price. The First Order only indulged in psychiatrists studies and suggestions as long as it benefitted them and could profit from it.

After watering the plants you sat down on the floor near them while taking off your necklace and positioning the crystal in front of you. This was your routine every morning and night. Meditation. Focusing on your breathes, you cleared your mind and reached out towards your senses, in addition to putting a radius around the entirety of the expansive base. You would sometimes boast about this to yourself in your head how you've gone from huts to now massive scale bases. Listening and breathing steadily, you paved a direction to see where every personnel was in the base. You could never listen in on them as you were not that advanced in the force, whereas you could see glowing distinct figures and recognize anyone if you knew them enough. Over the three years of being stationed at this base you could faintly sense the collective emotions of the atmosphere making the base overall docile and calm, which made sense given the destination the base was given. Yes, it still held a decent section of training storm troopers and military subordinates with their assertive personalities, but majority of the base did consist of the medical ward claiming the place to be more patient and lenient personas. The force was calming here, and you hummed a tune to it with every chance.  
-

The workload of patients did gradually increase over the coming month with subtle strains coming from trainees as everyone was overwhelmed with the amount of slots filling in for each person; going from the maximum for 4 patients to a nurse to now 7 patients. People began whispering. People began worrying. The shared eating area became more empty of medical employees, and the ones that were there softly whisperer or signals their exhaustion or thoughts to one another. Something was happening.

"I might be needed to go out in the fields with my squadron if this- whatever it is- keeps up" Gracie sighed melting into your couch after both of you covered double shifts to properly supervise both your sections in the ward. "I supposed since you're a co-leader Doctor Lupin might consider you to fill in for me while I'm gone"

"Me? Are you so sure of that?" You cautiously said raising an eyebrow. Were your healing efforts a bit too good that you forgot from exhaustion to keep your abilities at bay? You only used your healing abilities at full potential for healing a near-dying patient, and even then that was tricky to completely conceal.

"Why yes, of course. We are at the same levels of healing, and from the results we both handle accuracy under pressure exceptionally well." she said while rubbing her temples, "It wouldn't be a long tour anyway. Perhaps a month or less. I'm guessing the field medics are needing more help than usual. The Order is starting to send top field medics to them."

"Well, when do you think you'll be leaving?"

"If the pace stays like this I suppose in three months. Maybe four. But not soon from what I'm calculating. It might not even happen, so don't be too worried about it."

That was the real documental difference in abilities between Gracie and you. She was qualified as a trained field medic meaning she did go to the action when needed, though it was very rare she was deployed out. However, you was not qualified to be a field medic as you purposely failed it. It was too risky. Too many eyes everywhere looking, potentially seeing your abilities and ready to report it. Plus, the thought of being near other Force-sensitive people terrified you as they could possible sniff your aura out if you weren't paying attention to the little hidden cloak you were surrounding yourself constantly with, although you were not entirely sure on their abilities. The position screamed at you for every potential threat of exposure and you wanted no part in it, even if your talent of concealing was exceedingly strong. But was it strong enough for the field medics, or any Knight of Ren on the field? Certainly you didn't want to find out. Survival of the fittest was in the minds of those people.

"Well I wish you luck when the time comes." You said slowly. Something in your stomach wasn't right. Like the core of a peach went down to the bottom of your stomach dragging an enormous weight down that made your skin have phantom goosebumps all around you. Tonight's meditation would not be easy. Something was happening.  
-

Whispers became more rapid and soon it grew it too low-voiced chat amongst one another in the eating area.

_Did you hear? The Resistance took down one major outpost that the Order just put up._

_  
The First Order will crush them soon enough. They always do with everyone. But it makes you wonder how many people both sides are willing to deem expendable._

__  
My cousin hasn't sent a hologram to me yet. I wonder where he is.  


_Hush. Although I barely get any sleep now with patients coming in continuously. The costs of being a healer I guess._

Then it happened. During the night.

Gracie's calculations were extremely wrong as this came too soon. Sirens blared and shrieked commanding attention that startled your dreams awakening you in a breathless state. Like when one's thumping heart after being woken up from a dream of falling down a towering cliff and waking up before you can feel the helpless demise of hitting the group with a splat. The monotone voice of a women had hints of paranoia that instructed all members to report to their stations immediately for the influx of distress-signaled ships inbound for landing. And any pilots ready for flight to patrol for any signs of enemies following the ships. You scrambled to put on your medical uniform and quickly adjusting your necklace: today was **your** war.

A chaotic rush ensued in the halls and medical wing as you journeyed through seas of staff members and newly injured soldiers and enlisted military members. Quickly taking charge of the trainees you orders instructions and procedures of quickly examining and proving treatments to your medical section's patients, while directing more fast-paced trainees to the emergency section for more critical conditioned people. Doctor Lupin, nor Gracie, had been spotted by your eyes and you assumed they were dealing with much more higher ranked supervisors than the people presented on the main floor, a potentially good guess. Different faces swarmed in and out of the ward with sparse units of 2-1B droids flowing to the emergency ward along with a handful of droids presented on the main floor. It seemed like days had passed rather than long strenuous hours providing care the people flooding the base with their presence as they exited the three, or was it two, large escape ships that landed. The ward was hot with body heat as sweat started to form on your forehead with small hairs sticking to it as you felt sweat produce on your upper lip tasting the salt in order to somewhat clean that area as you had no time for fixing yourself in the bathroom. Non-staff members crammed in cornered areas and started to doze off as your fellow uniformed officers started to demand identification for the stranded members who had survived and any confirmation on any deceased ones. You sat perched on the reception counter wearily sipping on the bitter beverage that somewhat made you aware of your surroundings, it was a long night.

"You there. Doctors Lupin asks for your presence in his office immediately." A young uniformed member, straight out the academy you presumed, said urgently to you before before a curt bow and leaving. You sighed getting off the counter and mentally preparing yourself to make the voyage going up the third floor too reach his office; the elevators were probably too busy and cramped to use by now. You'll survive though.

"Doctor, you asked for me?" You said as you quietly closed the door behind you. He looked ten years older in a matter of hours along with looking completely defeated in his chair. Doctor Lupin even looked taller while sitting down compared to your standing height. He was a man in his forties that had dark hair with gray started to grow on the sides. He was stern and authoritative when he needed to be, overall he was nice, perhaps too casual in his position in your opinion. But as long as he got away with it, it really didn't matter.

"Ah, yes please sit down." He tiredly said as he wiped his eyes and reorganized his desk. "Since the commotion has settled down now I thought it would be best to brief you now. It may be no surprise to you by now that Gracie has been deployed to help the medics in battle as they are going under persistent attacks right now on some bases. Given that she was my protégé, I need to someone to fill in her position while she is gone; that someone is you."

"Why I'm extremely honored, sir." Even if Gracie made you aware about this, it still made you happily amazed at his words, although quite fearful of being in that position as many eyes would be on you. You reminded yourself I was only temporarily, you can handle it for that long.

"The sudden influx of people is because Star Killer Based was destroyed. All the people that managed to survive and escape in ships are on other bases. Two of the ships landed here." Your eyes grew like saucers upon hearing this news. Only hearing whispers about this base until its completion still did not make it real, nor the news of them "testing it out", nor how full scale things were over there. It felt like fiction that base even existed at all until now when all its inhabitants were now huddled into your base. "It's inevitable the news will get out about this, so I decided to tell you now. Also, since I'm sure some of the patients are in shock right now and rambling about it to everyone. But we will need to provide proper accommodation for them for the time being while they are here recuperating. Mind you there is only a small section of regular ranked people who made it among the high ranking officers."

"Wait, high ranked members?" You had only seen soldiers and lower ranked members so far. Not a single high-ranked officer was seen on the main floor.

"Yes, but there is a reason none have been seen through the ward so far." He cleared his throat before changing into a more serious attitude and reaching to put out a data pad in front of you. "Since we are talking about high-ranked members of Star Killer Base I need you to keep this information I'm about to tell you completely confidential, even from Gracie until I inform her when she gets back."

You began to nod in understanding as he turned the data pad on to reveal its contents to you. He continued.

"There was a reason why they went here rather than any of the other closer bases that was easier to get to. We are providing care for very influential and important officials that practically worked and planned on the creation of the Star Killer Base. They are very powerful positioned people the Resistance would love to find if they even knew about this base. Therefore, security will be excelling at high rate for the protection of these individuals. Only six people, including you and me, are aware of all the officers that are living in our private medical rooms and I'd like to keep it that way until they transfer to another facility. In the meantime, we will be providing care and treatment for their wounds until further orders are presented to me. I would like you to look this contract over and sign it deeming that you understand."

He brought his own data pad from the draw of his desk to a two page document with a signature line for you to sign at the end. But he began to explain more before you signed with his stylus.

"You will not go into any of the rooms until I instruct you to. You will not direct questions to any of the patients that are not medical related. You will be thoroughly searched before and after getting out of each room. Food and medicine for the patients will be tested for anything before it enters their rooms. You may not lock the door to any of the rooms, but you may close it for the patient's privacy. Security will be posted in the hall in case anything arises. And so forth, this was the general overview of the contract." He leaned forward in an almost secretive manner, "I do want to let you know that we have someone in critical condition in one of the rooms. It is Commander Kylo Ren. You are not allowed to see his face as there will be a makeshift curtain to hide it. I have taken care of any injuries regarding to have to see his face, so you don't have to worry if something goes wrong and you have to see it. I think you won't have to see the Commander as much as you will see the other officers in their rooms, since I'll mostly be attending to him. I'm saying all of this because no one is allowed to see him without his mask other than some of the officers and me, understood?"

You nodded, and started to sign the contract while your head was whirling with the new information. Commander Kylo Ren was here? The most well known and frightening person out of the Knights of Ren? The Jedi killer? And **you** would have to possible be in the same room with him in extremely **close** proximity. Your cover would be blown if Lupin ask you to attend to him on your off days, the days you grew tired from constant concentration. This was going to a daunting task, but you couldn't just directly refuse to provide medical attention to Kylo Ren. That would raise questions and tarnish your reputation you worked hard for. You would have to grudgingly endure.

"Good. Go get some rest you look completely drained. I'll see you tomorrow." Doctor Lupin warmly said as he gave a weak smile.

You sat up and went out the door. The blood draining out of your face and it almost seemed like you floated to your room rather than walked. The walls seemed more grayer, the base seemed more quiet that what happened a few hours ago,the hallways seemed more emptier, the sheets on your bed appeared more welcoming, and the night sky seemed more pleasant to you that it had been in three years as you looked out your own personal window in your bedroom. It was like the base itself melded into harmony and quietness in order to appease your apprehensions about the future. Tonight was a night filled with solacing silence.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it! Kylo Ren will be in the next chapter just to let y'all know. Please comment since I would really appreciate the feedback. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for reading please comment, because I have no idea what I'm doing, and if I'm doing it good lol. But yeah I have no idea if this is really gonna be continued that much, but hey we will see how far it will go.


End file.
